Drachen
Die Drachenarten sind in drei verschiednen Kategorien einzuordnen: *Der Schwanzpeitscherdrache (Draconis Serpentes), dessen Hinterleib durch einen auffällig langen, stachelbewehrten Schwanz verlängert ist. *Der Großdrache (Draconis Gianta), auch als "Gigant der Winde" bezeichnet. *Der Drächlein (Draconis Minimum), der eine erheblich kleinere Körpergröße aufweist als seine Artgenossen, was ihn schon immer zu einer leichten Beute für hämische Hänseleien machte. Dies führt dazu, dass das Drächlein der mit weitem Abstand größte Vertreter für das "Recht auf Schutz vor Mobbing und Diskriminierung von Minimalproportionierten aufgrund ihrer genbedingten Kaumsichtbarkeit durch einfachen Übersehen (ReSchMoDiMi)" ''ist, was er eindeutig genießt. (Für gewöhnlich sind Vertreter des ''ReSchMoDiMi gnomischen Ursprungs, zu den Größten gehören die Zwerge, deren Körpergröße im Verhältnis zu einem Drachen winzig ist) Der Drache ist direkt mit dem Dragor verwandt. Drachen sind flugfähig, haben eine irrsinnig lange Lebenserwartung und einen angeborenen Hang zur Prosa und Lyrik. Verbreitung und Lebensraum Drachen sind in Höhlen, Tempeln, Ruinen, Wäldern und Gebirgen zu finden. Es wurden aber auch schon viele in Dungeons gefunden. Körperbau und Merkmale Drachen erkennt man daran, dass sie zuerst einmal kaum zu übersehen sind. Sie sind ausserordentlich groß und stark gebräunt, aber durch den farbigen Schuppenpanzer sieht man ihre Bräune nicht. Sie haben riesige Flügel sowie separate, krallenbewehrte Vorder- und Hinterläufe und einen Schwanzstachel. Die meisten Drachen sind sprachbegabt und... naja... verfügen über eine gewisse Intelligenz, welche aber nicht überschätzt werden sollte. Drachen halten sich immer für klüger als sie wirklich sind - und das ist ehrlich gesagt nicht schwierig. Desweiteren spucken sie ständig unabsichtlich Feuer. Das kommt daher, dass sie ein Organ (genannt "Die Bronst") besitzen, welches bei fast allen anderen Lebewesen längst rudimentär ist. Dieses Organ liegt direkt hinter dem Verdauungstrakt am Magen und hat die sinnvolle Aufgabe, alles Brennbare aus dem Kot hinauszufiltern, ganz einfach um nicht so viele Exkremente ausscheiden zu müssen. Dies ist übrigens der Grund dafür, dass es keine übergewichtigen Drachen gibt. Dieses Feuer kann dummerweise ungewollt aus dem Mund oder den Nüstern austreten, wenn der Drache niesen oder husten muss. (siehe: 3. Lebensweise) Ein erwachsener Drache kann dieses Feuer kontrolliert aus seinem Mund ausstoßen, was auch zu Verteidigungszwecken dient, seine Hauptanwendung allerdings eher auf wilden Partys findet. Die Flammenshow eines begabten Drachen ist ein unvergessliches Erlebnis ohne Gleichen. Lebensweise Drachen sind extrem faul und sehr friedfertig, solange man sie nicht beleidigt. Ansonsten sind sie gutmütige Lebensgenießer, die höchstens eine Schwäche für Glitzerkram und Goldhaufen haben. Sie sind herzensgute Lebewesen, doch sehr anfällig auf suchtfördernde Reize. Sollte es einmal dazu kommen, dass ein Drache unkontrolliert abhängig von irgendetwas wird, so vergisst er seine Prinzipien und verwandelt sich in sein komplettes Gegenteil: aggressiv, streitsüchtig und unglaublich leicht zu erzürnen. Häufig tritt dieser Fall bei Geld- beziehungsweise Goldgier ein. Um Reichtum anzuhorten, lassen sie sich von einem kleinen "il-" vor dem "-legal" kaum abbremsen. Anders gesagt: Sie tun alles um zu bekommen, was sie wollen. Dafür setzen sie ihre scharfen Krallen und spitzen Zähne, den peitschenden, dornenbesetzten Schweif, das Drachenfeuer aus der Bronst, sowie auch das gezielte Spucken von Hustenbonbons ein. Gewöhnliche Drachen haben im Grunde ein auffällig stabiles Immunsystem. Allerdings leiden alle Drachen generell an Keuchhusten, was durch den Flammenausstoß der Bronst noch unangenehmer wird. Kaum ein Drache hat dieses Problem nicht und darum fast jeder ein Monatsabonnement für Hustenbonbons bei der Apotheke seines Vertrauens. Da sie diese Bonbons fast pausenlos lutschen, hat sich für eine ganze Branche eine riesige Einnahmequelle eröffnet. Dies hat auch Schattenseiten. Im Geschäft mit Hustenbonbons herrscht wegen der enorm hohen Nachfrage eine rege Kriminalitätsrate. Kein anderer Markt ist nur annähernd so brutal - zwischen dubiosen Händlern, Mafiosi oder Banden von Junkie-Drachen wird fast täglich das Feuer eröffnet. Die Zahl der Toten und Verletzten ist dennoch lange nicht so unglaublich hoch wie der (immer noch steigende) Marktwert von Hustenbonbons. Spezialisten sagen schon seit Jahren eine auf uns zu kommende, vernichtende Finanzkrise voraus, deren Hauptursache im Hustenbonbonhandel liegt. Hierdurch erklärt sich auch der soziale Rang der Drachen, welche grundsätzlich liebenswerte und edle Kreaturen sind: Sie verursachen einfach zuviel Stress. Selten werden seit dem rapiden Aufkommen des Hustenbonbonschwarzmarktes Drachen noch gerne als Gäste gesehen. Ernährung Drachen sind Allesfresser. Das heißt, sie könnten welche sein, wenn sie das wollten - wollen es aber nicht. Kein Drache ernährt sich freiwillig vegetarisch - besondere Lieblingsspeisen lassen sich aber nicht generell artspezifisch festlegen. Was aber kein Drache jemals verschmähen würde sind Hustenbonbons, "versehentlich" getötete Helden und Hausaufgaben. Helden der Drachen Looma: Der erste Drache, der auf die Idee kam, Hustenbonbons auszuprobieren. Er starb nur wenig später an intensivem Suchtverhalten: Überdosis. Durch seinen frühen Tod verpasste er, was für eine Ära des Hustenbonbonaufkommens er damit eingeleitet hatte. Mr. Schmetter: Dieser brutale Mischling will alle Erfindungen der Goblintüftlern in deren Mittagspause zerstören! Das kollidiert aber auch mit seiner Mittagspause, in der er grundsätzlich durchschläft. Hustle: Dieser schwarze Drache ist ein winziger, kränklicher Drächling, der zu den Riesendrachen zählt. Er hat schon ganze sechs Runden überlebt! Peat: Dieser grüne Drache hasst Elfen, er jagt sie aber zum Glück immer nur mittags von 12-14 Uhr. Smaug: Ein vielversprechender und erfolgreicher junger Großdrache, der sich einen riesigen Goldhort zugelegt hat, mittlerweile aber seines Goldes und seines Lebens beraubt wurde, da der gemeine Dieb sich unfairerweise unsichtbar machen konnte. Muffi: Diese verwirrte Drachendame greift einmal täglich die große Stadt an. Dabei will sie doch nur aus dem Kanal, der durch die Stadt fließt, trinken. Derkuul: Ein riesiger roter Großdrache mit einem unglaublichen Goldhort. Burel: Er will Derkuul von seinem Gold erleichtern, scheitert dabei aber immer! Fr. Mahlzahn: Frau Mahlzahn ist ein magerer Giftdrache mit einem einzelnen langen Zahn im Maul. Von den 12 Piraten der Wilden 13 kauft sie Kinder, welche sie in ihrer Schule gefangen hält und mit Unterricht quält.Es ist bis her nur ein einziges Mal vorgekommen das jemand entkommen konnte (siehe Jim Knopf und die Wilde dreizehn). Huenesu: Diese schwarze Drachendame liebt Gnome zum Frühstück, deshalb holt sie sich jeden Morgen ein paar vom Gnomenspielplatz und geht dann rasch wieder, bevor sie jemand sieht! Mr. Niggolausi: Dieser Drache wurde von noch absolut niemandem gesehen, man munkelt aber, dass er sich manchmal hier und da in den Minen von Gloria herumtreibt! Nikka: Diese hellblaue Drachenlady treibt ihr Unwesen in der Pyramide des Wahnsinns, dort ernährt sie sich von vor Wahnsinn gestorbenen Helden. Sie ist aber nur Sonntags dort, ansonsten kann man sie bei schier endlosen Abendspaziergängen zum Sonnenuntergang beobachten. Vulkane: Sie werden von den Drachen als die würdigen Erben der Feuerkunst interpretiert. Als sie erfuhren, dass gewisse Vulkanausbrüche Teile der Menschheit vernichten könnten, brach bei ihnen das Vulkanfieber aus, die Menschen haben bei ihnen wohl noch was gut. Die Drachenheit verehrt sie immer noch als "Halbgötter", aber kriegt nicht mit, dass sie nicht leben. Vertreter der Drachen left|thumb|Drache der FinsternisBeschreibung fehlt! Bild Fehlt! Drache des Gifts (Farbe unterschiedlich - Bildbeispiel für mögliche Farbigkeit - "Gift" bezieht sich auf typische Charakterzüge der Kreatur) Er ernährt sich (unfreiwillig) hauptsächlich von Blättern oder anderweitig vegetarisch. Das ist für mächtige Drachen demütigend, weswegen er oft recht schlecht gelaunt ist, immer alle grundlos und ganz fies angiftet und daher einen miserablen Ruf hat und seitdem "Giftdrache" oder "Drache des Gifts" genannt wird, obwohl er sich garkeinem Giftes bedient. Ein prominentes Beispiel für den Giftdrachen ist Frau Mahlzahn. Es ist noch nicht bekannt, welchen Giftes er sich bedient. Man rechnet aber mit Stoffen, die aus der Pharmaindustrie bekannt sind. left|thumb|Drache des Wahnsinns Drache des Wahnsinns (Farbe unterschiedlich - Bildbeispiel für mögliche Farbigkeit - "Wahnsinn" bezieht sich auf gegenwärtigen Geisteszustand der Kreatur) Er ist sehr wahnsinnig, weil sein Lieblingsfußballverein die Merseburger Drachen immer verlieren. Doch auch andere Gründe für den (zumindest teilweisen) Verlust des Verstandes sind möglich. Vielleicht auch die Sucht nach Hustenbonbons, die lieber verschwiegen wird, gehört auch dazu. Die meisten Drachen der Finsternis, denen Hustenbonbonabhängigkeit eindeutig nachgewiesen wurde, zählen derzeit zu den Drachen des Wahnsinns. left|thumb|Riesendrache Riesendrache (Farbe unterschiedlich - Bildbeispiel für mögliche Farbigkeit) Der Riesendrache ist gar nicht riesig. Er wird nur so genannt, weil er des öfteren das Spiel "Risen" (gesprochen: Rissen) gespielt hat und das wiederholt falsch geschrieben wurde. Rnten in der Arena an und spielen ein bekanntes Brettspiel. Die vier Verlierer bleiben aufgrund ihrer Schande und Schmach in der Arena, bis sie den Hungertod erleiden. rachen sind also grundsätzlich immer Siegertypen und sehr rar gesät. Dieser Status macht sie zu "Stars", gefeierten Champions, deren Berufsbezeichnung über das Spiel mit dem Tod und Sieg aussagt - Jeder Riesendrache hat ja mindestens vier andere Drachen auf dem Gewissen, diese Zahl erweitert sich jeweils um vier mit jedem erneuten Sieg. Bisher haben echte Profis des Risen-Spiels bis zu drei Siegen in Folge überlebt und sind danach gescheitert. Eine Legende stellt der Drächling Hustle dar, der sagenumworbene sechs Runden siegreich war, sich aber mittlerweile zur Ruhe gesetzt hat, um sich von verschiedenen dahinschleppenden Krankheiten (z.B. Leberbrausen, Lampenfieber, Sodbrennen, Cellulite, ...) zu kurieren. Sein Immunsystem war noch nie das Beste. Niemals sollte man einen siegreichen Arenakämpfer mit seinem Namen oder einfach als "Drache" ansprechen. Es ist allgemein üblich, einen solchen Meister über Leben und Tod auch dementsprechend mit der ehrerbietenden Anrede "Riesendrache" zu würdigen. Dies ist auch sehr empfehlenswert, denn Riesendrachen bilden sich viel auf diesen Titel ein und verlangen gegen achtungsloses Verhalten "Blutzoll", was man sich als andere Bezeichnung für "öffentliche Hinrichtung" vorstellen kann. Kategorie:Gegner in "Der Smaragdschuppenaltar" Kategorie:Gegner in "Der Magmastrom" Kategorie:Gegner in "Der Frostbluttempel" Kategorie:Gegner in "Dungeon 10" Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Berg der Finsternis